Mas onde estão as neves de outrora?
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Cinco razões para Jeanne d'Arc ser queimada viva. x FRANCE & ENGLAND & JEANNE D'ARC, contém detalhes da história de Jeanne d'Arc e da guerra dos Cem Anos x Capítulo um ON!
1. 9h am, Place Du Vieux Marché, Rouen

**Sumário: **Cinco razões para Jeanne d'Arc ser queimada viva.

**Hetalia não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

* * *

**Mas onde estão as neves de outrora?**

* * *

_Et Jeanne, la bonne Lorraine_  
_Qu'Anglais brûlèrent à Rouen ;_  
_Où sont-ils, où, Vierge souvraine ?_  
**_Mais où sont les neiges d'antan ?_**

François Villon, "Ballade des Dames du temps jadis"

* * *

**0. Nove horas da manhã, Place Du Vieux Marché, Rouen**

Arthur encara Jeanne d'Arc, impassível, enquanto suas acusações são ditas aos espectadores. As cadeiras ao seu lado estão vazias, pois ninguém que ele convidou para ver a morte da _mui amada filha de Deus_ na fogueira veio. Não que ele ligue; vai se divertir muito sozinho, de qualquer jeito.

A maldita mulher vai pagar.

E não demora muito: logo ela é amarrada em um toco de árvore e, com um aceno seu, a palha ao redor dela é incendiada. Ele fecha os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de queimado aumentar até se tornar, Arthur tem certeza, insuportável.

Então ela grita. Grita porque é só uma menina; grita porque é uma mulher; grita porque está pegando fogo; grita porque _dói_. Bolhas nascem por seu corpo e estouram em uma velocidade tremendamente cruel e logo o cheiro de carne queimada toma o local. As pessoas, tomadas pela euforia e pelo sadismo em ver alguém ser queimado vivo, começam a gritar, como se entorpecidas pela dor de _Jeanne d'Arc_.

"Bruxa! Mentirosa! Blasfema! Queime! Queime!"

Parece um coro demoníaco, mas é em nome de Deus. Se Ele não falou com a Inglaterra, por que falaria com uma pastora adolescente e analfabeta?

Alguém grita, ao longe: "Estamos queimando uma santa!"

Mas o fogo não pára. Ninguém pára. Porque o fogo (_e as pessoas e a França e a Inglaterra e o mundo e os relógios do mundo inteiro_) não pode parar.

Não por ela.

**[**_Mesmo assim, Arthur fecha os olhos e, ouvindo os gritos de Jeanne d'Arc e das pessoas, como sua trilha sonora, ele se lembra_**]**

* * *

**N/A.: **Essa não é uma longfic, na verdade. É uma oneshot que eu decidi separar por capítulos por duas razões: primeiro, porque fica mais fácil de acompanhar, eu acho; e, segundo, porque eu preciso terminar o quinto e o sexto ato, então precisava postar senão nunca iria terminar. Então, essa fanfic terá ligações diretas com algumas coisas que ocorreram durante a vida de Jeanne d'Arc, mas só alguns fatos que são cientificamente comprovados porque não confio tanto assim na internet. Essa fanfic terá sete capítulos: este prólogo, as cinco razões, e o epílogo.

Also, essa fanfic é _velha_. E quando digo velha eu digo que deve datar de uns três ou quatro anos atrás. Mas eu gosto dela e sentia que, se eu não a postasse agora, não a postaria nunca mais. Por isso que não tentei reescrevê-la; por isso minha escrita está meio ~infantil~. Mas se eu a reescrevesse, ela nunca veria a luz.

**Reviews?**


	2. O Quarto Período da Guerra de Cem Anos

**Hetalia não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros!**

* * *

**Mas onde estão as neves de outrora?**

* * *

_Oh, how clear was this at the siege of Orleans where her power first appeared! No miracle, I believe, was ever clearer, for God helped His people so much that the enemies were as helpless as dead dogs. There they were captured and put to death. _

Christine de Pizan, "Ditie de Jehanne dArc" (Tradução, em inglês)

* * *

**1. O Quarto Período da Guerra de Cem Anos**

Foi em 13 de fevereiro de 1429 que resolveram escoltar uma menina de dezesseis anos para se encontrar com o Delfim, no intuito de libertar Orléans das garras inglesas. Arthur riu disso, quando ouviu, e disse que era melhor deixar para lá. Estavam a oito meses em posse de Orléans e nem um novo Jesus Cristo e seus três magos poderiam reconquistar aquele local.

Mesmo assim, sua popularidade cresceu bastante, e England teve de admitir que estava um pouco _surpreso_ com o fato. Não era sempre que essas coisas ocorriam, afinal. Porém, para que ela viesse atacá-los, ela precisaria da ajuda do Delfim e de seus homens. E eles nunca aceitariam a ajuda de uma louca que dizia ouvir vozes divinas e que se vestia de homem.

Eles precisariam ser extremamente burros e extremamente suicidas para isso.

**X**

Obviamente, Arthur se esquecera do homem que o criou: o homem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que gostava de tomar vinho enquanto conquistava mil e uma mulheres. Para ele, todas as mulheres eram de confiança, se o amavam.

Francis era sim muito burro e suicida.

**X**

Carlos VII também.

**X**

E então Arthur soube, e talvez passou a considerar, que essa tal de Jeanne d'Arc talvez fosse um pouco _especial._ Pois, com medo que ela tentasse matar o Delfim, o misturaram há um grupo de nobres. Quando Jeanne d'Arc chegou, dirigiu-se imediatamente a Francis e a Carlos VII e lhe disse:

"Senhor, vim conduzir os seus exércitos à vitória".

Depois disso, fizeram certas provações a d'Arc, para ver se o que ela falava era, no mínimo, a verdade, até que _France_ e o Delfim acreditassem em suas palavras.

Mas era claro que eles acreditariam; Jeanne d'Arc era uma _virgem_. Qualquer virgem que conseguisse sobreviver em uma França caótica após 116 anos de guerra seria uma verdadeira guerreira.

**X**

O rei entregou-lhe às mãos da pequena camponesa uma espada, um estandarte e o comando das tropas francesas.

**X**

Em 29 de abril de 1429, Jeanne d'Arc, munida de uma bandeira branca, chegou a Orléans. Arthur estava por perto no dia, mas não exatamente ali, e ouviu que ela possuía quatro mil homens.

Seria uma batalha interessante, e ele adoraria tê-la visto cair.

**X**

Mas ela não o fez. Dez dias depois, em 09 de maio de 1429, os franceses conseguiram a vitória e a cidade, novamente.

Dez dias. Oito meses.

Dez dias contra oito meses.

Oito meses de guerra resumidos em dez dias de batalha.

As tropas inglesas não dormiram durante à noite, pois, logo depois de tal notícia, inúmeros objetos estavam sendo quebrados, pelo acampamento, acompanhados de gritos furiosos de uma nação que nunca foi muito boa em perder.

**X**

Jeanne d'Arc era virgem, analfabeta, pastora e tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

Também era a maior inimiga que a Inglaterra já viu.

**[**_In nomine Patris et filii et Spiritūs Sancti_

_Amen_**]**

* * *

**N/A.:** Nada a declarar neste capítulo, só que a maior parte dos fatos aqui descritos realmente ocorreram. Eu apenas os modifiquei para que eles se adequassem à história de Hetalia. A melhor parte de se fazer uma história assim é que não se precisa exatamente da descrição do fatos, já que tudo fica meio solto. O que importa, mesmo, é a reação e o ódio de Arthur por uma menina de dezesseis anos que o derrotou quando ele já era uma grande nação.

**Reviews?**


	3. A coroação do Delfim

**Hetalia não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros~**

* * *

**Mas onde estão as neves de outrora?**

* * *

_The people who came after her in the five centuries since her death tried to make everything of her: demonic fanatic, spiritual mystic, naive and tragically ill-used tool of the powerful, creator and icon of modern popular nationalism, adored heroine, saint. She insisted, even when threatened with torture and faced with death by fire, that she was guided by voices from God. Voices or no voices, her achievements leave anyone who knows her story shaking his head in amazed wonder. _

Stephen Richey

* * *

**2. A coroação do Delfim  
**

Arthur lembra-se que estava andando de um lado para outro, em Paris, apenas esperando pela chegada do Delfim, de Francis e de Jeanne d'Arc. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que eles viessem tentar reconquistar a capital francesa, ou talvez a Normandia, e ele _estava_ preparado. Tropas em ambos os lugares; tropas que poderiam aniquilar qualquer pessoa – até mesmo uma 'Enviada de Deus' – e o melhor comando que a Inglaterra poderia dispor.

Sentou-se em uma pedra e esperou, batendo o pé. Esperou, esperou e esperou, porque, sim, era tudo uma questão de tempo.

**X**

De fato, era uma questão de tempo. Carlos VII e Jeanne e Francis e a França não poderiam esperar mais. Por isso, contrariando as idéias e pensamentos de todos os presentes, os três foram por um caminho diferente, rumando para outro lugar.

Rumaram para Rouen.

**X**

England e seus generais perceberam isso tarde demais. E quando o fizeram, os pássaros partiram, assustados, com o grito furioso de uma nação enganada, que logo pegou seu cavalo, alguns homens confiáveis de seu exército e rumou para o lugar que mais amaldiçoou em toda a sua vida.

Rouen era um local que ele conhecia bem – uma espécie de casa, em que Francis o criou ali com todos os seus costumes franceses, sempre tão estranhos –, mas também era um ponto importante para toda a França, como nação: a cidade de Reims, em Rouen, era onde os reis eram coroados.

**X**

Chegou tarde demais. No dia 17 de julho de 1429, Carlos VII foi coroado rei da França. Não foi a maior das cerimônias, mas consagrou-o o suficiente para ser obedecido. Arthur soube depois que Jeanne d'Arc assistiu a coroação de uma posição privilegiada, acompanhada do estandarte que ganhara do Rei. E de Francis.

**X**

Quando Arthur chegou, nada pôde fazer além de negociar um acordo de paz. Não que eles quisessem paz; era outra maneira de se conseguir tempo para rearranjar tropas e eliminar certas pessoas – pensamento dividido por todos os ingleses e franceses naquele local.

Foi nesse dia que Arthur encontrou Jeanne d'Arc pela primeira vez e pôde observá-la bem: uma pirralha prepotente, de pensamento simplista, que seguia ordens de vozes divinas. Tinha os cabelos louros extremamente curtos e olhos verdes como os de Francis. Apresentava-se extremamente disciplinada.

Francis parecia gostar dela. Sempre lhe dirigia as palavras com um sorriso e nunca pareceu passar cantadas nela – incrivelmente, até ele percebia que brincar naquele instante não era uma boa ideia.

Jeanne d'Arc nunca dirigiu um sorriso a Arthur. Aparentemente, ela não gostava de homens metidos a conquistadores. Ainda assim, foi polida e tudo o que queria, aparentemente, era paz.

Que durou por quinze dias, apenas.

**X**

Ela tinha dezesseis anos e apareceu no último período de uma guerra que duraria cento e dezesseis anos. Mais que isso: ela foi a razão para o período em que adentrou e lutou ser o último.

Cento e dezesseis anos seria a duração exata do que foi chamado, posteriormente, de a Guerra de Cem Anos. Cem anos guerreando, dezesseis esperando pela chegada da salvação. Em forma de mulher, analfabeta e burra e virgem.

**[**_Em apenas um ano, Jeanne d'Arca mudou uma guerra inteira. Em apenas um ano, tirou diversas cidades do controle dos ingleses e reacendeu a chama nos olhos verdes dos franceses. Em um ano, ela fez o que noventa e dois anos não fizeram. Talvez porque fosse uma garota; talvez porque fosse uma santa._

_A única coisa que importa, no entanto, é o fato de que, se Arthur não a odiasse, ele poderia ter se apaixonado por ela._**]**

* * *

**N/A.: **Desculpem a demora, mas tive inúmeros trabalhos de faculdade. Vou começar a postar a fanfic quinzenalmente, então nos vemos daqui duas semanas! E, sim, super acho que o Arthur poderia ter se apaixonado pela Jeanne. Acho que ela o lembraria de Elizabeth e tals.

**Reviews?!**


End file.
